


[Fanart] salt and a waltz

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Size Kink, Tongue Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Byacolate's fict, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/730906">salt and a waltz</a></p><p>In which Stiles is a faerie and Derek is sick and tired of not being able to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] salt and a waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Byger (Byacolate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/gifts).



> "Just before he climaxed, Derek brought Stiles to his mouth, and licked up from his legs to his stomach, rubbing back and forth, making Stiles’ toes curl with his cock being caressed by the large hot tongue. He felt his eyes flutter shut and reached out, cupping Derek’s cheeks in his hands and panting. He knew his mouth must be opened obscenely wide, but it was so hard to breathe when Derek decided he was in the mood for a tongue bath - specifically, giving one to his faerie."
> 
> my first nsfw sterek (ΘεΘ;) just can't resist draw this scene.

[](http://imgur.com/4fRZCVX)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys （　´∀｀）☆


End file.
